characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lotor (Legendary Defender)
Lotor is an antagonist of Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series. Background Lotor is the son of Zarkon, ruler of the Galra empire, and Honerva, an Altean scientist. After Zarkon and Honerva's death, resurrection, and corruption by a mysterious substance known as Quintessence, Zarkon become power hungry and decided to take over the universe to obtain more Quintessence. Lotor, as the prince of the empire, was sent to a Quintessence mining planet so he could learn how to rule over others. However, Lotor instead befriended the inhabitants of the planet, and when Zarkon ordered him to destroy the planet as punishment, Lotor refused and he was exiled to the far corners of the empire. After his father's obsession with taking back the Black Lion of Voltron for himself led to his defeat at the hands of the Defenders of the Universe, Lotor was called to take over for his father as Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra. As emperor, Lotor decided to find a way into the Quintessence-filled rift that corrupted Zarkon and Honerva, and use the unlimited supply to help the Galra stop conquering other planets to obtain more Quintessence. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Pilot: '''Lotor is incredibly skilled at piloting vehicles. During his first fight with the Voltron Paladins, he was able to easily toy with the Lions while piloting a simple fighter ship. *'Double-Jointed: Lotor's arms are double-jointed, letting him easily dislocated and relocate them to escape from handcuffs or similar restraints. *'''Shape-Shifting: As a Galra-Altean hybrid, Lotor has inherited the Altean ability to change his shape and size. He normally uses this to hide his Altean markings. *'Quintessence Manipulation: '''Honerva was one of a select few Alteans who could manipulate Quintessence and use it to perform magic. While Lotor hasn't shown much of this ability, he is capable of activating the Castle of Lions, which only Allura can normally do, and he was allowed into the ancient Altean city of Oriande, which only Alteans with this power are allowed in to. *'Slowed Aging: 'Due to being exposed to large amounts of Quintessence while in the womb, Lotor's aging is slowed and he has a much longer lifespan than the average Galra. Equipment *'Sword: 'Lotor is shown to mainly fight with a sword, which he has incredible skill with. Lotor's sword is double-edged, unlike most Galra blades, which are single-edged. He's been shown to be able to summon his sword to his hand at will. *'Bayard: 'The weapons used by the Paladins of Voltron, which take the form most suited to the wielder. During a prisoner exchange where the Paladins were giving Lotor over to Zarkon, the Black Paladin Shiro lent his Bayard to Lotor in case Zarkon tried to double-cross them. Lotor ended up using the Bayard to battle Zarkon to a standstill. Despite not being a Paladin, Lotor is able to make the Bayard switch between multiple forms, and he has been shown using the sword and chain blade forms of the Bayard used by Zarkon when he had it. *'Sincline Ships: 'Three spacecrafts Lotor created from a special comet that have the ability to travel through dimensional rifts without breaking, giving the ship this ability as well. The Sincline Ships are equipped with an Ion Cannon powerful enough to blast through the shielding on Haggar's personal ship, which no other ships were able to do before. **'Sincline: 'By combining the Sincline Ships together, Lotor can form a gigantic mecha created in his image. This giant mecha, called Sincline, matches Voltron in size, power, and materials. It is powerful enough that not even Voltron could beat it in a straight fight, forcing the Paladins to defeat it by overloading it on Quintessence. ***'Lasers: 'Sincline has laser cannons on several parts of its body, which can be used to fire devastating energy beams powerful enough to push Voltron back. ***'Swords: 'Sincline can summon two curved swords to its hands at will. ***'Tail: 'Sincline has a long tail tipped with blades to use as a weapon in combat. ***'Dimensional Teleportation: '''Due to being made from the same materials as Voltron, Sincline is capable of warping in and out of the rift between realities at will. This rift is filled with Quintessence, the substance that powers Sincline, and the more Sincline enters the rift, the stronger it becomes. Feats Strength *Sliced a Galra general's sword in half with his own sword. *Fought on par with Zarkon. *Shattered a large rock with a single strike from the Black Bayard. *Pierced through Zarkon's armor and impaled him with a metal rod. *Sincline was too powerful for Voltron to beat in a straight fight. Speed *Managed to impale Zarkon before he could fire a shot at the Paladins. *Sincline is faster than Voltron can keep up with. Durability *Took blows from a Quintessence-enhanced Zarkon. *Survived being smashed into a large stone hard enough to leave a hole in it. *Took hits from Sendak. *Sincline took blows from a powered-up Voltron. *Survived being hit with all of Voltron's Quintessence at once. Skill *Defeated a Galra general in a duel. *Easily toyed with the Paladins in their Lions using only a Galra fighter ship. *Came up with a plan to steal a reality-travelling comet and get away from Voltron. *Fought, defeated, and killed Zarkon. *Defeated Sendak and took over as emperor of the Galra. Weaknesses *Can get rather reckless when his plans end up failing. *Overexposure to the rift between realities has taken a toll on his mental state. *Overloading Sincline on Quintessence will cause it to shut down. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:TV Show Characters Category:Princes Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Aliens Category:Pilots Category:Voltron Category:Completed Profiles Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mechs